A New Beginning
by Ciel Leon
Summary: Adpt.from Emerald Falcon.After a strange encounter with the God Ra, Marik and Malik find themselves with a new Hikari. It also seems like life has started to become even more complex... MarikxMalikxHarry Yaoi.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Okay I'm not going to bore you with all of the things I've been doing that have kept me busy but I felt that I should start writing again soon because I am About to finish summer school and therefore taking a load off. **_

_**Anyways this is/will be the rewritten form of Emerald Falcons "A New Beginning" (notice: same title) this story will be reformed, edited, added to, hopefully more in-depth, and possibly a little redirected.**_

_**Now that that's over: Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning<strong>

_**Originally Written By: Emerald Falcon**_

_**Adopted By: -Ciel Leon-**_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue – A Talk with Ra<em>

In all honesty, Yami, Bakura and Malik hadn't been expecting this.

There really wasn't anything around the three males except an endless darkness that seemed to stretch on forever, and while the 'ground' beneath their feet only 'looked' like the unrelenting blackness around them they could, oddly enough feel something similar to smooth gravel pressing against the bottom of their bare feet.

Frowning, Bakura studied the 'ground' flexing his bare feet, letting his toes dig into the non-existent pebbles.

He was the first to speak, and, should he have thought before breaking the silence, he would have realized that his question wasn't all that relative to their current situation.

"Sooooo… Where the hell did our shoes go?"

Malik, in response, simply face-palmed; and really Yami couldn't blame him.

Sighing, the pharaoh slapped Bakura in the back of the head, his annoyance made obvious by the twitching of a vein on his forehead- an action that almost immediately captured and held Malik's attention.

Bakura let loose a low growl preparing to launch himself at his 'eternal rival' before Yami's head snapped forward and a low chuckle echoed around them.

The darkness seemed to swell around a form that was approaching them, the darkness lazily lifting itself from the now forming figure like that of a mist being slowly blown away.

When the dark fog finally cleared, a man with the head of a hawk and a solar disk above his head came into view.

It took a second, but Malik's attention on the throbbing vein still present on Yami's forehead shifted to the man-thing in front of him.

"The hell is that?"

The being focused its hawk eyes on the dark skinned Egyptian with what seemed to be disapproval.

"My name is Ra."

Almost immediately, Yami kneeled in front of the figure.

"I am _not _doing the kneeling thing; it's bad for my sanity you know."

Malik gave Bakura an incredulous look.

Malik was psychotic yes, but he in no way had a death wish.

Yami stared wide-eyed at the white headed tomb robber as if to silently ask '_Are you insane!_'

The god gave what could only be called a hawk-like smirk before speaking again, "Now Bakura, we all know you don't have any sanity left."

"Idiot! If I had no sanity left I would be insane, and insane is something I am not! Now, you want a prime example of insane look to my left."

Malik happened to be standing on Bakura left.

Malik snarled softly, "Being insane and being psychotic are two completely different things! And I just happen to fall into the psychotic category! After all, I don't kill people without reason!"

Yami, who had quietly stood from his kneeling position after realizing that it didn't really matter if he kneeled in front of the god or not, watched the exchange with interest before silence fell once more.

Once again, the silence was broken by the tomb robber.

"Sooooo… Where the hell did our shoes go?"

This time, Bakura actually directed his question toward the god.

"Well erm… shoes aren't really… important enough to ah… 'Crossover'."

Malik studied Ra for a second before asking the one question that was on both his own and Yami's mind.

"Why are we here?"

It just so happened that Bakura was pondering why his shoes weren't all that important and thus missed the question.

"What did you ask him Malik?"

"I don't even deem that worth a response." responded Malik dryly.

Straitening up, Ra peered down at them with his beady eyes, and, in his most serious voice said, "Yami's of the present I have come before you with dire news. It would seem that a grave error was made in your lives."

A confused Bakura blinked owlishly at the god.

"What grave error?"

Ignoring his confused charge, Ra continued his speech.

"You were not meant to come here but to be reborn with a new life in your Hikari's world. You are here to make the decision to either return to your Hikari or stay here until you wish to leave and return to the living once more without a Hikari." Here, the Egyptian god paused, "Malik I'm afraid that I must apologize to you specifically, you must understand that Marik is not your Hikari. He never was. It was a mistake made by myself and the other gods." Ra gave a forlorn sigh, "Marik and yourself are actually one Yami that was split into two. If you choose to return Malik, you and Marik will both gain separate bodies and will eventually meet your Hikari. I must warn you though, your true Hikari is in grave danger his life is being sought by a man who claim himself a 'Dark Lord'. His fate has been set, and only you and Marik can change it. Do you accept your new fate or do you wish to remain?"

Malik stepped forward a frown upon his face, "You mean to tell me that Marik is also a Yami that we have the same Hikari and that our Hikari is in danger! What in the nine levels of hell are you waiting for! Send me back goddamn it!"

Yami and Bakura chuckled as Ra looked down in slight shock, "You wish to return? Malik I thought you hated the human world and the idea of a Hikari."

"So I've had a change of heart big deal, besides," Malik smirked, "I pity the fool who messes with my Hikari and I am sure Marik will think the same. I gained consciousness due to the rage Marik felt and the fact that he couldn't take the pain in his life. However, when Yami defeated me I saw what the rage and anger did to those I learned to care for. Now I would do anything to fix the wrongs that I did. If I have a true Hikari then I will protect him with all I am capable of and I know Marik would feel the same."

Yami stepped forward next, "I never wanted to leave Yugi, and if I can return then I will do so."

Bakura looked down at the ground, his previous behavior disappearing rapidly, "I owe Ryou my life. When he showed me kindness I showed him pain. I see now that what I did was wrong. I wish to right my wrongs so I to will return."

Ra gave them all a look that could only be interpreted as a smile, "Very well you will return to the human world, but it will be one year from when those you love last saw you. We will take that one year to build your bodies and history in the world so the transaction may be smooth. Yami you will return to Domino with Yugi. Bakura I am afraid your Hikari has moved back to England so that is where you shall return to. Malik, you and Marik will be transported to England as well. Are there any questions?"

Malik gave him a dark look.

"During the year that we will be kept from our Hikaris' what will happen to Marik?"

Ra blinked slightly before a frown crossed his features, before speaking slowly and deliberately-as if he was trying to find the best way to phrase the answer to Malik's question.

"Malik… During the period of time we need to set everything up… I'm afraid to say that-well- Marik will be … in a coma…"

In response to this Malik snarled and attempted to launch himself at the god, but was prevented from doing so by the other two yamis'.

Ra cleared his throat before quickly adding, "Anyways Malik, I must warn you now your Hikari is very special. So special in fact that his power alone rivals that of the Millennium Items themselves." Ra hesitated, "He is a wizard with a great destiny, the most powerful of his generation and not quite human."

After a slight pause, Ra waved his arm and said, "Now it is time to sleep."


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

_**Originally Written By: Emerald Falcon**_

_**Adopted By: -Ciel Leon-**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- The Return<em>

**(Japan, Yugi's Game Shop)**

Yugi stood behind the counter of the small game shop he and his grandfather ran. It was a rainy day and Yugi was bored as no one would show up in this kind of weather. He gazed at the slowly ticking clock sighing heavily when he noticed it only read 2:37 in the afternoon. The puzzle that hung around his neck clinked gently as he plopped down into the chair behind him.

It had been a year since Yami had gone through the gate, and Yugi missed the older boy fiercely.

He had just begun to break out his old deck and play when a deep chuckle came from the door. Yugi's head shot up at the familiar chuckle. A smile broke across his face and tears came to his eyes his voice squeaked out a single name before he took off towards the figure standing in the doorway, "Yami!"

The young boy Threw himself at figure hugging him tightly as the older boy hugged him back just as hard, "Oh Yami, your back and with your own body! What happened in that gate?"

Yami lifted the boy up and carried him into the living room setting Yugi down on the couch, "Well that is a rather long story."

Yugi smiled, "I like long stories."

Yami smiled and they curled up together on the couch as Yami spun his tale, "Well after you defeated me I along with Bakura and Malik were pulled into the gate way where we were confronted by the God Ra…"

A little while later, Yami became conscious of his Hikari's slow and steady breathing, and giving a small smile, Yami pressed his lips softly to Yugi's forehead.

"Goodnight my little Abiou."

* * *

><p><strong>(Little Isle, England)<strong>

Ryou sat before a small table covered with a dark purple cloth. Two small figurines sat atop the cloth, one of the Lady Bastet and the other of Lord Anubis. Many didn't know it but young Ryou was a modern pagan of the Earth, just as his mother had been before him. As it so happened today was the celebration of the Summer Solstice, the first day of the longest week of the year. Laying in the center of the small alter was the Millineum Ring, Ryous' most prized possession.

A single tear fell from his eye as he stared upon the item that once held the spirit he loved. Ryou picked up the ring and clutched it to his chest whispering softly, "Oh, Lady Bastet, I know I have done many wrong things in my life but my lady please return him to me. I miss him so much and I don't know how much longer I can go without him. I know he didn't mean to hurt me he was simply confused. Please I want him back." He bent his head clutching the ring tighter his knuckles going white. More tears fell from his eyes as he sat there curled up before his alter.

His breath hitched as a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly and a soft yet gruff voice whispered in his ear, "Oh Ryou, I am so sorry for what I did to you I never meant it- any of it. Ryou, my Hikari please let me make it up to you by proving to you now that I can be good. Let me protect you; let me hold you close when you cry. I want to be there for you now and for the rest of our days."

Ryou turned and looked up into the eyes of the very man he loved, "Bakura your back!"

They smiled at one another before sharing a small soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cairo, Egypt)<strong>

Isis stood in front of her brother's bed tears running down her face. No more than two hours ago Marik had disappeared before her eyes, even when he had been in a coma Isis had felt hope that he would return to her, but now... She sobbed.

Marik had come down with a bad fever so she had put him into his bed and watched over him, but only a couple hours later Isis had attempted to rouse the teen to feed him, only to find him unresponsive to her calls. She had barely stopped a break down right then, forcing herself to hold strong long enough to call for an ambulance. Unfortunately, the hospital had been unable to cure Marik of his fever and he stayed in a coma for months with no change. While this had both worried and reassured her, Isis held desperately onto her hope. Despite this, just a few weeks ago the fever plaguing her brother slowly began to rise and it had been at its peak this morning when Isis noticed that Mariks body had begun to fade. Before just minutes ago it had vanished from sight completely. Isis hadn't known what to do even though she had been right there. Isis fell to her knees in front of the bed laying her head upon it tears falling to the bed sheets.

Only a few seconds later, Isis started as she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. Turning, she gasped as she looked into the eyes of another woman who looked just like her except for the strangers' eyes, a dark pinkish red, compared to Isis's soft blue. The woman spoke softly, "You cry for a brother lost, for he is not gone completely you should be joyful for Marik, as he is with his Yami partner and both of them are now searching for their Hikari to be with him. Just as I am now with you my Isis; you know a Hikari cannot live without its Yami."

Isis stood slowly staring at the woman who spoke with an old wisdom before quietly asking, "Who are you?"

The pink eyed woman laughed softly, "I am Mahala, twin sister of Matem, and Seer to the pharaoh, but to you I am more importantly your Yami."

Isis backed away slowly, "I have a Yami!"

Mahala smiled and embraced Isis, "Yes and I am here to protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Diagon Alley: London, England)<strong>

Harry stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Today he was turning 17, and he had been summoned to Gringotts to attend the hearing of his parents will. Now that he was an adult in the wizarding community, the goblins at the bank could divulge the antiquities and assets of his parents to those they had deemed worthy while alive. Harry walked swiftly through the crowd toward the bank, his cloak covering him completely. Harry had changed much over the summer and he didn't know why. He had awoken one morning to find he had shrunk down to about 5'4" which was shorter than most women (this had ticked him off for a few moments) and his eyesight had somehow been repaired and his skin had become a translucent pearl color. Harry's eyes had changed from a forest green to the bright Avada Kedavra green of the killing curse and his magic had grown in strength- almost doubling. His wand less magic was now perfected and his wand magic was even stronger. Harry slowly walked through the doors of the bank, and was greeted by Griphook almost immediately, "Mr. Potter, this way please."

Harry quickly followed behind the small goblin as he was led to a large conference room off to the right of the main entry way. Entering the large room he could see other people gathered around the table, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and even the Weasley's were present. Harry was directed to a chair as Griphook took the head of the table speaking in a low gruff voice, "Now that everyone is present we may continue. This is the official reading to the last will and testament of Lord Potter and Lady Potter ne Evans. To Lord Sirius Black we leave 10,000 galleons and the house in Ireland so that he may have seclusion from those that would do him harm. To Lord Remus J. Lupin we leave 10,000 galleons and the pent house in England- the one near the forest so that Moony can play. Also we would like to state that at our death Harry is not to go to the Dursley's under any circumstances! We give Remus and Sirius full custody over our son."

At this everyone froze before Dumbledore spoke up, "Do not worry the Minister and I knew of this and we agreed he would be safer at the Dursley's as they are his only living family."

Harry clenched his fist tightly but remained silently he turned and saw that Lupin's eyes and gone a dark yellow and he was clearly digging now elongated claws into the table. Sirius looked ready to kill but Remus's other hand was clenched tightly on his wrist as if to hold him back.

Griphook cleared his throat, "Be that as it may, we will get to the bottom of that by the end of this week. Now let me continue, To Lord Albus Dumbledore we leave nothing more than the lent from our pockets and a single Knut to anyone who would ever follow him. To the Weasley's we leave the small house on the prairie of their imagination! You Weasley's are worse than Dumbledore get a life and quit leaching off people who might actually care! Now where were we… to Severus Snape we leave 10,000 galleons and the library in London. Severus you're a great guy and I am sorry I ever made fun of you and school. My only hope is that our son sees you as the great man you are and not the slimy bat you make yourself out to be." At that Sirius snickered under his breath and Severus growled lightly. "And last but not least to our son, Harry James Potter, we leave you with the rest of our worldly possessions and money but also with a most powerful item. We leave you, our son, with the Millennium Rod it is said to be magical and more powerful than most wizards. Take good care of this item for it is your destiny to be its guardian. May it bring you good luck and happiness."

At this, Griphook pulled out a long golden rod, the top of it held a winged sphere similar to a snitch. It had a strange eye symbol on it and after a moment Harry realized that it was the eye of Horus, an ancient Egyptian symbol. Harry slowly stood and lowered his hood gaining many gasps as he stepped forward and took the item from the goblin gripping it lightly in his hands. "It's beautiful thank you."

Harry turned to walk towards the door, "Mr. Potter we are not done." He turned and looked at the goblin as Griphook pulled out a small dark box, "Mr. Potter you are now Lord Potter and with that name comes great responsibilities, within this box is your family ring place it on to take your true inheritance." Harry stepped forward and the goblin opened the box revealing a medium sized ring. On the top was the Potter crest with a deep red stone beneath it.

Harry placed the rod in his pocket before slipping on the family ring which immediately sized to fit his right ring finger perfectly. He then picked up the Rod once more gripping it tightly as a pain shot through his head. He hissed lightly and clutched his head bending forward gasping lightly as he saw his once shoulder length hair fall in front of his face, as it now reached down to his waist. He jerked up and turned to the goblin, "What is this?"

The goblin smiled softly, "Lord Potter this is your inheritance your father was a pure blooded high elf. He kept this secret from all but us goblins. When you put on that ring your recognized your true heritage, your Elvin heritage."

Harry slowly raised his hand and traced the shell of his ear which was now elongated into a delicate point. He smiled before turning once more and walking out of the door. Walking along the streets he received many stares and looks from people on the streets. Thanks to the will he now knew that Dumbledore and the Weasley's were untrustworthy and to stay clear. He slowly came across one of the new Inn's , "Hawks Nest", walking inside he was greeted with the site of a tall narrow woman with pale blue eyes and long braided brown hair. She smiled at him, " 'ello there deary! I'm Hatty what can I do for ya dear."

Harry smiled, "A room for the next week please. I need to stay here till I can buy my own place."

She smiled and picked up a clean glass and a pitcher, "Have a seat deary and I will pour you a nice hot cup of Klah, it's my own recipe, passed down in my family for generations. It helps get your strength back and with some numb weed it can put you to sleep better than any sleeping potion." She poured a steaming brown liquid into the glass before handing it to him. "There you go deary now let me go and find you a nice room." She walked off swiftly and up the stairs as he took a sip.

He looked down at the drink as he tasted it upon his tongue and was surprised at the sweet yet bitter taste. He drank the rest of it down within moments and soon found himself a little sleepy just as Hatty came back down the stairs, "Oh dear did you drink it all. You have to be careful if you drink Klah too quickly it can make you very tired in a hurry." She helped him stand and up the stairs into a small yet well furnished room. "Here you can use this room and don't worry about paying you sleep of that Klah first." She laid him down gently before tucking him in and exiting the room. The last thing Harry saw was the Rod in his hand glow, emitting a soft light before his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

_**Originally Written By: Emerald Falcon**_

_**Adopted By: -Ciel Leon-**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2-The Two Yamis'<em>

_**(Hawk's Nest, Diagon Alley: London, England)**  
><em>

Marik and Malik stood in the center of a small yet well furnished room. They looked at one another before looking around. Marik turned and stopped grabbing his fellow Yami turning him as well. They bother gazed upon the smaller form of a young man. Long waist length black hair fell across his skin like a black silk curtain. His face was a soft angular shape that was only accented more by the elongated ears and long soot black eyelashes.

Marik turned to Malik, "Malik it's our Hikari"

Marik smiled and pointed to the golden rod that was clutched tightly in their Hikaris' hands, "Look how he holds the rod. He is so adorable it's like he is using it as a safety blanket!"

Malik giggled insanely, "Oh I bet his eyes are gorgeous."

Marik knelt in front of the bed, "I wish he was awake. I wonder how he will react to us."

"Who knows how he will react. He is a young wizard in training. He may accept us and he may think we are here to kill him."

Malik snorted sarcastically, "Oh yes, he'll accept us alright. Two completely insane individuals whose destiny is to protect him till he can't stand it any longer."

Marik growled before spitting back, "Hey I am not insane. I am simply unique!"

"Unique my ass, "Malik laughed, "You're just immature"

Marik growled and looked ready to pounce. Both Yami's hissed before rushing at each other "What's going on?" a soft voice interrupted. Marik froze and turned to stare into a pair of emerald green eyes, both large and bright, barely able to sidestep a skidding Malik that hit the opposite wall face first with a loud crash.

Marik stepped forward as Harry clutched the rod to his chest yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Malik rushed forward instantly enveloping the young Harry in a hug squealing, "So cute!"

Harry seemed to instantly recover from sleep, and wandlessly threw him against the southern wall of the room where he magically stuck the Egyptian. The green eyed wizard yelped as he heard a loud groan come from a body that lay curled up on the floor, his magic swirling protectively around the Potter Heir before launching itself away from Harry and at the other intruder, stringing the other male up by his ankles in mid-air. Harry swiveled his head back and forth between the two males confusion clearly written across his face, "Who are you and why are you here? Or, more importantly, how in the flying fuck did you get in here?"

Malik whimpered clutching his head in pain while he hung upside down, "Ow, damn you have good reflexes. We aren't going to hurt you, geeze."

Marik grumbled from his place stuck on the wall, "Yeah, we're here to help you okay? Don't you know about the item you carry?"

Harry looked down at the Millennium Red, "My parents left it to me. They said it was an item of great magic."

Marik sighed, wriggling slightly at his uncomfortable position, "We came from the item. We were sent here as your guardians. We are your Yami's. The dark side of your soul. No not evil just dark."

Harry glared, "I know the difference between dark and evil. I have lived with evil and you are not that." Harry stepped up to the small desk in the room taking a sit in one of the chairs near it, sending the two Yami's a slightly calculating look, "So what are you exactly and what do I call you; Dumb and Dumber?"

Malik burst out into a hysterical laughter before stopping abruptly, "Hey! I'm not dumb!"

At that Marik chuckled, "We know Malik dear."

Malik turned and glared at Marik before attempting to focus his gaze on their Hikari (he was having trouble as he was still hanging upside-down and the blood had begun to rush towards his head), "I am Malik as this bozo pointed out."

Marik smirked, "And I am Marik the most powerful of all Yami's!"

"Oh put a sock in it!" Malik shouted at the other Yami before he turned pleading eyes to the green eyed teen sitting in the chair, "Can you please let me down? All the blood's rushing to my head and I'm having difficulties thinking properly." This caused Marik to roar with laughter, and even though Malik was upside-down, he could see the young Hikari's chest shaking with silent laughter.

Harry smirked before nodding and in an instant, the magic holding both Yami's released, causing Malik to collide with the floor face first and Marik to stumble slightly at the somewhat unexpected release.

Just as Marik turned toward the green-eyed teen, he found that the teen was holding a…stick and pointing it in both Yami's direction.

"So which one of you decided showing up in my bedroom in the middle of the night was a good idea, hmmm?"

Both Yami's turned to one another in question before turning back to the smaller man and shrugging.

"Soooo…" Marik began.

Malik promptly interrupted the other Yami, "Can we have the name of our beautiful Hikari?"

"My name's Harry."

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, the young wizard chuckled softly before freezing up suddenly. He turned to the door where he heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius raised his wand and quickly muttered a spell, completely oblivious to the other occupants in the room. But just as a beam of red light shot out of the wand Malik (closest to the blonde) tackled him to the floor it was only a second later that the curse struck Harry in the chest causing his shirt and the skin beneath to shred. The smell of fresh blood filled the nostrils of both Yami's and they saw red.

Almost immediately, Malik drew a knife hidden behind his shoulder blade and in a fleeting movement, cut the blondes' jugular, while Marik sprinted towards the young Hikari quickly drawing the heavily bleeding teen into his lap and shoving his left hand into the large pocket of his jeans to produce a roll of bandages which he swiftly applied to Harrys' wounds. "Turn on the lights; I need to see if I missed any cuts." An instant later the lights cut on and both turned to see their Hikari in the bright over-head light and froze. Where the moonlight had shown pale skin both Yamis' could now see that there were many large and colorful bruises as well as numerous old scars peeking out from beneath the stark-white bandages. They also noticed that his clothes where large and baggy, causing the young Hikari to appear even smaller. Malik growled, "What happened to you my sweet Hikari?"

Harry smiled softly before sighing, "Don't worry about it. They don't hurt that much and I am used to it."

Marik sighed once more, "Harry some of these are old, now tell us what happened, if not now then soon. First things first, we are heading to Bakura and Ryou they're acquaintances of ours and live about an hour's train ride from here. Once we get settled in with them, we are all going shopping! These clothes look horrid on you and looking at the condition you're in you probably have no essentials or anything!"

Harry spluttered for a moment.

Marik chuckled softly, "Oh great shopping with a tomb robber and his angelic copy. That is going to be rather interesting. Anyway Malik take him to the bathroom and get him cleaned up. I am going down stairs to call Bakura."

Malik gave a wry grin and gently led Harry to the bathroom as Marik stomped down the stairs and into the common room where he spotted a phone. He grumbled and picked it up before stopping, "Ah crap what's his number...Oh I'll call the cell phone number maybe he still has the same phone number..." He quickly dialed the number and stood there as it rang...and rang...and rang.

"_WHAT!"_ A voice screamed in his ear.

"Damn Bakura don't have to scream it's Marik you asshole! Don't you have Caller ID you Idiot!"

"_Why are you calling at six in the fucking morning Marik have you finally lost it?"_

"Well no but I have some rather bad news. It's about my Hikari."

"_Alright I am listening."_

"My Hikari was just attacked and from the looks of him he also suffered a lot of abuse as a kid maybe longer. Bakura I don't know how to handle this. We need a place to stay and you two are the only ones I trust with the life of me, Malik, and Harry."

"_When and where?"_

"Later this morning say around eight."

"_Okay, I'll tell Ryou. Stay safe and make sure not to kill anyone."_

"Too late bye"

He hung up quickly in order to avoid the eminent rant that Bakura would've started because 'Marik' had "Killed someone without letting the tomb robber have any fun" (It wouldn't have mattered that Malik had actually been the one to slit the guy's throat.). Marik walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom where he was confronted by the cutest sight. Harry sat in the tub glaring at the wall as Malik sat in front of him cleaning his chest. Both were nude but only one was enjoying it. Harry grumbled, "Why do you have to do this? I can clean a wound."

Malik giggles, "Yes well, you doing it isn't that much fun for us!"

Marik rolled his eyes before speaking up, "Alright then…Bakura and Ryou are going to meet us at the train station later today. We need to pack up and get on the train. We can sleep on the way there. Harry, do you have anything of great importance you need to get?"

Harry blinked before thinking a few moments, "Yes I need to stop by Gringotts."

Marik nodded before blinking confusedly, "What the hell is a Gringotts?"

Harry climbed out of tub quickly wrapping a towel around his waist before slipping past Marik and into the room shutting the door quickly behind him, "You will not leave this bathroom until I am done dressing!" He heard a small chuckle from behind the door as he looked around to see his small bag beside the desk. With a smug smile he grabbed his bag and removed his shrunken chest before resizing it. He pulled out a pair of loose jeans and a blue t-shirt putting them and his old trainers on before shrinking his chest and putting it back in his bag.

He walked back over to the door putting his cloak and bag on before opening the door for the two Malik winced and grabbed Harry's shirt, "This can't be your shirt I mean what kind of teenager doesn't were fitting clothes?"

Harry shrugs and leaves the room and heads down the stairs to the main area. Hatty stood at the counter wiping it down. Harry smiled and walked up to her, "Hatty I want to thank you for the night's stay but it looks like I am not staying the week like I thought."

Hatty smiled and looked up, "Well have a seat and I get you and your two friends a nice glass of Klah before you go. And don't worry about paying deary, Elves are always welcome here. After all, this is an Elven pub." She smiled gently she moved aside one of the perfect braids to reveal ling tapered ears. "Your hair may cover them child, but if you were able to see my pub then you got our blood."

Harry smiled and laughed taking a seat followed by Marik and Malik. Three glasses of the warm brown liquid was placed in front of them. The two Egyptian looked at the Klah in question before Marik took a small sip Marik winced and pushed it away, "Geeze that's bitter what is it?"

The woman glanced at them, "It's an Elvin drink. We elves have different taste buds. To us that is sweet almost like chocolate. To humans and other races it really bitter. I must say I have never met an Elf with two human companions."

Harry laughed lightly, "Apparently they're my guardians. They protect me."

"Oh so they are your protection slaves I understand now. Oh Harry, you must have just come into you inheritance then ho nice of your parents to assign you such fine gentlemen. Have your parents found you a nice lad or lady to marry as well?"

Harry sighed, "My parents are dead."

She frowned slightly, "Then you don't know the way or even about elves. Alright then, I shall explain. If Elvin parents give birth to either a female or a _sheenta_ then the female or _sheenta_ are assigned one or more protectors to guard them. Your parents must have assigned them at your birth. Now as I have explained to your protectors we elves have different taste buds. We register sweet a lot more powerfully then humans. Which means things like candy or even juice that have a lot of sugar, can be over whelming to us. We prefer bitter or sour things so be careful in what you eat. Oh, and you will find that you no longer like to eat meat. The Elven race doesn't eat a lot of meat mostly fruits and vegetables. We only eat meat on rare occasions, and most importantly we can't were certain fabrics like cotton and polyester. I am sure those clothes don't feel very nice on you do they?"

Harry shrugged, "They do itch a lot and my shoulders really hurt. By the way what is a S_heenta_?"

The young woman blushes brightly, "I shall allow you to find that out on your own young _Sheenta."_

"Wait, I'm a _Sheenta?_"

"Yes child you are. Now as a word of advice, don't buy human clothing. Here is another little Elvin secret." She pulls out a small book, "You see the symbol on this book," She pointed to the silver leaf that was wrapped in two vines that connected at the top before blooming into a blue rose, "This is the symbol of the elves wherever you see this symbol you will find an Elvin shop we are everywhere in both human and wizard communities. We even disguise ourselves as a human shop then use this symbol somewhere to alert elves."

Harry nodded and glanced at Marik and Malik who seemed to be paying closer attention than he was. He sighed and drank the last of his Klah. The woman smiled and disappeared before reappearing with a medium sized clay pot that had a small spicket near the bottom. "Here shrink this and take it with you. It's a months' supply of Klah just for you hunny, there is also a small bag of numb weed to help you sleep attached to the back."

Harry shrunk it and placed an unbreakable charm on it before placing it in his bag. "Thank you for your help, we must go now though so thank you and we will be back for a visit sometime soon. Marik, Malik lets let the nice lady get back to her work."

Malik chuckled, "So it's to Gringotts then?"

Marik smiled, "Then off to see Bakura and Ryou."

"What is this Gringotts place anyway?" asked Malik.

"It's the wizarding bank."

Hatty stopped them, "Is this Ryou also an elf? His name is Elvish as well."

Harry shrugged and with that all three boys left the inn and headed down the road to Gringotts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Little Isle, England)<strong>

Ryou sat up in bed as Bakura came back from the other room, "Who was it Kura?"

Bakura sighed, "Malik and Marik need place to stay with their Hikari. It seems they were attacked so they asked to come here. I hope it's alright I told them yes."

Ryou nodded before standing and heading to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror brushing his shoulder length white hair sighing, "When and where are we meeting them?"

"Uhhh, King's Station around eight." Bakura walked into the bathroom and stopped behind Ryou, "Are you going to tell Malik and Marik your secret?"

Ryou sighed and placed his hair behind his long pointed ear, "I have to tell them, they're our best friends. Bakura you know that because of my blood a lot of things are going to change. The goddess gave me this gift and I need to honor it. Lady Bastet knows what she is doing…or at least I hope she does. A _Sheenta_ is what I am, so I will respect it."

Bakura growled, "You still haven't told me what that stupid word means."

Ryou giggled softly, "You'll find out one day."

Ryou smiled before situating his hair to cover his ears. "Well let's go prepare the guest room for them."


	4. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
